Bloodhounds
The Bloodhounds '''are a group of Southern hunters in Manhunt 2. Overview Just like The Watchdogs, '''The Bloodhounds are an organization hired by The Project to capture Danny and Leo. The group is made up of bounty hunters, war veterans, obsessed deer hunters, redneck thugs, etc. The Bloodhounds clearly appear to be stereotypical rednecks judging from some members wearing Confederacy flag bandanas and Ku Klux Klan style masks as well as featuring Southern accents. They are also very racist, considering Danny to be subhuman. They clearly also hold highly Conservative and Christian Fundamentalistic views on life, expressing deep contempt for "Liberals" and "anarchists". They do their job mostly for the money, but also for the fun of hunting. They also in it out of a patriotic loyalty to America, often calling Danny an "American Traitor" and a "Communist". They enjoy their job more than your average hunter. They have much help from helicopters and by other Bloodhounds and are heavily armed; they also hunt in groups and are very skilled at what they do. They appear in the missions Most Wanted, Broadcast Interrupted and Altered State. Their weapons of choice are the Sub-Machine Gun, the Shotgun (w/ flashlight), the Baseball Bat, the Crossbow, the Assault Rifle, the Heavy Handgun, the Light Handgun, the Flashlight and the Sickle. Appearances Most Wanted: Just after the Watchdogs fail to catch Danny and Leo at the Bees Honey Pot, the Bloodhounds arrive and chase Danny through the sewer and streets of Cottonmouth, with the help of the remaining Watchdogs and their helicopter which circles the sky, but many of them are killed and Danny and Leo carry on. Broadcast Interrupted/'Altered State: '''A few weeks after Dr. Pickman's death, the Bloodhound find them hiding at the TVMK Studio. The hunt ends with a shoot-out in the parking lot, before Danny makes it out side where more Bloodhounds are patrolling, who are also killed. Trivia * A corpse of a Bloodhound can be spotted at the end of the level Broadcast Interrupted while Danny is leaving the studio. This is most likely a developer oversight. * Some members of the Bloodhounds could possibly be white supremacists, wearing cone shaped hoods identical to those of the Ku Klux Klan. Members are noted for shouting out remarks indicating their affiliation with far-right wing politics, such as calling Danny an "American traitor" amongst other insults. * More indications of the Bloodhounds possibly having involvement in the KKK is an odal rune tattoo that can be seen on the arm of the cone hooded member. Another Bloodhound mentions collecting Third Reich memorabilia since the 1970s. * Six voice actors are credited for the Bloodhounds, but only five voices are actually used/found in the game files. * They hold many similarities to the Skinz and the Wardogs from the first Manhunt, and their overall concept can be considered a fusion of the Skinz and the Wardogs concepts, as they are a band of militant white supremacists like the Skinz, who work as mercenaries, similar to the Wardogs. ** Some members even have the same emblem as the Skinz tattooed on their arms, suggesting that they could be possibly related to the Skinz. * The first civilian-like Bloodhound bares a strong resemblance to a civilian farmer (named Gilroy Massey) from another Rockstar game ''Red Dead Redemption. * Some of the civilian-like Bloodhounds (more specifically the one with the hat and the overalls) resemble the villager Ganados from Resident Evil 4, due to them having similar facial appearances, as well as wearing the same type of hats that they do, and even sometimes equip Sickles as weapons, a weapon that the Ganados also used. ** The Bloodhounds are even fought in an similar environment to the Villager Ganados, as one of the levels they are fought in, Altered State, takes place in a village similar to the one in Resident Evil 4, although it is a fake village as opposed to RE4's real one. ** The Bloodhounds will also wield Crossbows as a weapon, which weren't used by the Villager Ganados, but used by the Cultist and Combatant Ganados. Gallery The_Bloodhounds_(1).png|KKK-like Bloodhound. The_Bloodhounds_(2).png|Skinz tatoo Bloodhound. The_Bloodhounds_(3).png|Militiamen-like Bloodhound. The_Bloodhounds_(TVMK)_(1).png|Civilian-like Bloodhound. The_Bloodhounds_(TVMK)_(2).png|Civilian-like Bloodhound. The_Bloodhounds_(TVMK)_(3).png|Civilian-like Bloodhound. The_Bloodhounds_(TV-MK)_(BETA).jpg|Unused Statue of Liberty Bloodhound model. Left in the files for Broadcast Interrupted. bloodhound.JPG|A Bloodhound with a Sub-Machine Gun bloodhound_2.JPG|More Bloodhounds bloodhounds_helicopter.JPG|The Bloodhounds Helicopter bloodhounds_ambush.JPG|The Bloodhounds blocking off a street bloodhound_execute.JPG|A Bloodhound being executed ss_27.jpg See Also es:Bloodhounds Category:Hunters Category:Hunters in Manhunt 2 Category:Hitmen and Bounty Hunters Category:Gangs